Certeza
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: [30vicios. Venganza] Sanada teme que es demasiado pronto, Yukimura le demuestra lo contrario. [Spoilers del torneo nacional]


**Certeza**

**Advertencias:** Técnicamente se podría decir que hay spoilers del capítulo 341, pero en realidad basta saber quienes se enfrentaran en la final del torneo nacional.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Prince of Tennis le pertenecen a Konomi-sensei y asociados.

**Notas:** Tenía que postear algo hoy por el cumpleaños de Sanada, y aunque estaba sin ideas el más reciente capítulo del manga consiguió inspirarme.

-

Durante todo el camino hacia Rikkai Sanada no pudo pensar en una sola razón válida para estar en el colegio un día festivo, especialmente cuando todavía no había amanecido.

No poder dormir no era una excusa, al fin de cuentas podía bajar al dojo y entrenar con su espada hasta quedar exhausto, ignorando la sugerencia de descansar que Renji les había hecho el día anterior, pero de alguna forma eso no parecía suficiente.

Faltaban dos días para la final. Parecía tanto tiempo y a la vez tan poco...

Genichirou ajustó la maleta en su hombro y observó la reja que separaba al colegio del resto del mundo. Todavía podía dar media vuelta y regresar a su casa, ya fuese a dar vueltas en su futon mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño, entrenar o, incluso, limpiar el dojo. 

Pero nada eso no serviría, lo aceptaba. ¿Cómo concentrarse en Kendo o en Iaido cuando en su mente sólo había tenis?

Por más que era algo que no haría en condiciones normales, no dudó en escalar la reja y dejarse caer al otro lado, y aunque su parte racional le recordó todos los problemas en que se podía meter por entrar a Rikkai de esa forma, cuando al menos podía buscar alguna cancha pública o esperar unas horas hasta que abriesen algún club de tenis cercano, decidió ignorarla. 

Esa sería la primera y última vez que haría algo así. 

Sanada caminó lentamente, intentando hacer su andar tan silencioso como fuese posible ya que, aunque él no creía en las historias de espantos que algunos miembros del club contaban, no podía negar que, en tal silencio, el eco de cada paso era casi aterrador.

Por reflejo ajustó su gorra y disimuladamente miró de un lado a otro, internamente aliviado de no ver a nada ni a nadie. Aun así, según fue acercándose a las canchas, escuchó algo.

El rítmico sonido era demasiado familiar como para ser confundido con pasos fantasmales, por lo que, dejando de lado su ligero nerviosismo, comenzó a trotar.

No necesitaba adivinar para saber quien era capaz de ir a tal hora a practicar, pero después de tantos meses de incertidumbre, sin saber siquiera si el capitán de Rikkai podría siquiera volver a jugar, las dudas eran inevitables.

Con un nudo en la garganta Genichirou pasó la pequeña edificación de los vestidores del club de tenis; no se detuvo hasta que pudo ver las canchas y la persona que entrenaba en ellas.

-Yukimura- dijo sin pensar. El capitán de Rikkai, quien obviamente lo había escuchado gracias al silencio que reinaba en ese momento, se detuvo de inmediato.

Incómodo, Sanada reacomodó la maleta en su hombro. No necesitaba ser Renji para saber que, si Seiichi estaba allí a tal hora, era porque este estaba buscando privacidad para su propio entrenamiento y la presencia de cualquier otra persona no era apreciada.

Tales pensamientos se evaporaron cuando Yukimura giró y asintió con su cabeza como saludo, sin demostrar sorpresa alguna de verlo allí, a pesar de que el sol aún había salido. Genichirou reprimió un gesto de relajo.

Sin perder el tiempo fue a cambiarse y comenzó a calentar en silencio, dispuesto a no hacer nada que hiciese que el capitán del equipo se arrepintiera de aceptar su compañía pero, a pesar de su resolución de centrarse en lo suyo y permitir que Seiichi disfrutase de la privacidad que había buscado, Sanada se encontró observando en su dirección una y otra vez, temeroso de encontrar cualquier signo de debilidad en Yukimura, quien había reanudado su monótono entrenamiento contra la pared.

Era cierto que la forma de Yukimura no parecía haber cambiado, pensó, pero las palabras de los médicos, quienes habían repetido hasta el cansancio que Seiichi necesitaría al menos tres meses para recuperarse, junto a la todavía reciente imagen del joven de cabello azul en la cama del hospital, rodaban su cabeza de tal forma que ni usando lo aprendido en años de entrenamiento en el camino de la espada le era posible concentrarse.

Pero si alguien podía conseguir en un sólo mes algo que debería tomar tres era Yukimura y su férrea determinación. Esa era la convicción que Sanada, al igual que el resto del equipo, quería mantener.

-Entra a la cancha, Sanada.- dijo Yukimura de repente, poco después de que Genichirou terminó la novena vuelta alrededor de las cancha, sin preocuparse por disfrazar sus palabras como una petición.

Sanada estuvo a punto de sugerirle a su capitán que tomara un pequeño descanso, tal como Renji haría en su lugar, pero cuando Seiichi giró a verlo con obvia impaciencia supo que no podía negarse, no cuando los ojos de este brillaban con la misma confianza que siempre demostraba en un partido, sin importar quien fuese su adversario.

Prometiéndose que a la primera indicación de que algo andaba mal obligaría al capitán de Rikkai a, al menos, hacer una pequeña pausa, Genichirou entró a la cancha, apretando fuertemente el mango de su raqueta.

No tomó mucho para que la atención del vice-capitán fuese absorbida por el juego, consiguiendo que olvidase todas sus dudas.

La velocidad, la precisión, la _fuerza_... Era imposible pensar que Yukimura había estado enfermo, mucho menos que había pasado por una operación recientemente.

Sanada a duras penas pudo contener una sonrisa: esta vez los de Seigaku no tenían ninguna oportunidad de ganar.

**-FIN-**

**Notas:** A pesar de que terminó no siendo un drabble es bastante corto, lo sé. Aun así espero que les haya gustado. Si llegaron hasta acá no duden den dejarme su opinión.

Hasta un próximo fic,

-Nakuru Tsukishiro.


End file.
